


What You Told Me That Day

by shaniceisfalling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniceisfalling/pseuds/shaniceisfalling
Summary: On a visit to Konoha, the Kazekage pays a visit to the apartment of everyone's favorite knuckle-headed ninja. Even though they've already had relations, Gaara is uncertain where Naruto's true emotions lie. But there is one thing the redhead knows for sure, Naruto is the person he wants to be needed by. [not a love triangle, don't worry xD]He can't stop thinking about the words Naruto said to him that day in the forest. And Naruto will never forget the promise he made to Lady Chiyo, the day he thought he'd lost Gaara forever.And then they do the bibbidi bobbidi boo, you feel me? XD





	What You Told Me That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All characters belong to their respective owners and any alterations that I've made to the plot do not reflect the intentions or actions of the creator(s).

Naruto x Gaara

 

Crap. Crap. Crap. Naruto fumbled opening the door to his apartment. He was late. He’d stayed too long at Ichiraku’s.

What are the chances that he hadn’t noticed?

Naruto quietly, as quietly as is possible for Naruto (being Naruto), slipped past the door. He slowly crouched down to take off his shoes. One and then the other. Maybe he could pretend like he had been here longer than he actually was.

He felt eyes on him. He sighed. So much for that.

“Hey, Gaara. Sorry, I…” Naruto just trailed off into nothing. No excuse would be good enough, but he had to say something. He didn’t want today to be a bad day. It’s not everyday that Gaara’s in Konoha, what with him being the Kazekage and all. And Naruto was the one who had begged him to come over his house even though he was already busy here, so naturally there’s no excuse. Naruto should’ve been here. Naruto felt terrible, even if he was only an hour late… or was it two?

He prepared himself for the inevitable ‘ _Where were you?_ ’ but it never came.

Gaara just simply asked, “Do you remember what you told me that day?”

Naruto looked up at him. “...Huh?”

Gaara sat stone faced on the couch, staring straight ahead. He didn’t offer him a glance or any kind of explanation.

Naruto stood back up, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve told you a lot of things Gaara. You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Something in Gaara shifted along with the sand.

Naruto tried not to seem unsettled.  _Tried_ being the operative word.

Gaara recited with frightening accuracy the words Naruto himself had spoken all those years ago, "It's almost unbearable... isn't it? The pain of being all alone. I know that feeling… I've been there in that dark and lonely place.”

Naruto didn’t know just yet how Gaara was saying it. Was he fondly recalling the past, the exact event that had changed their relationship, and him, and even Naruto, for the better permanently? Or was he remembering the moment they had nearly beaten the crap out of each other? Naruto nodded either way, because it was the truth. He did remember.

Gaara still didn’t move. It was like a wall was up between them, and Naruto wasn’t referring to the agitated sand.

Gaara tightened his grip on the arm rest. “You told me that your loneliness had changed because of the people you found.  _Your friends_.”

Naruto smiled, softly, but his eyes never left Gaara’s clenched hand. “Yes, they—”

Gaara cut him off. “You told me you’d kill me to protect them, because they were the _first_ to save you from yourself.”

Naruto paused. He could feel the sand on him now. His mouth went dry. _Don’t be afraid of him_ , he told himself. _He won’t hurt you_. But something in the back of his mind kept telling him to run like hell.  _You shouldn’t be alone with him_. Gaara had changed, sure, but not that much. Not as much as everyone, even Naruto, liked to believe.

Naruto could see that clearly on days like this.

Naruto swallowed the lump growing in his throat. “Why are you bringing that up now?”

Silence.

Naruto sighed, steeled himself, and walked over to the redheaded ninja. He always hated when he got like this. He stood right in front of him and crouched down, just as he had when he was taking off his shoes. He reached out. One hand and then the other. Then he hesitated. He pulled his hands back and opted for just resting one on Gaara’s knee. He didn’t want to provoke him. “Gaara—”

Naruto flinched. The look in Gaara’s eyes made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He hadn’t seen that look in awhile. He thought he’d never see it again.

“ _I understand_ ,” Gaara said it as calm as ever, but that didn’t take the edge of an accusation off of it.

“You understand what?” Naruto asked. What kind of “understanding” could possibly make Gaara look at him like that? The fear. The anger. The hatred… the betrayal. Of course Naruto had seen all of that before, on a daily basis in fact. Especially when he came home this late during Gaara’s visits, or his own to Suna, but it had never been this bad since that day in the forest. Since the day they had nearly killed each other, and that had to be the cause hadn’t it?

He had no idea why Gaara was thinking of that day, in this light, but it must be what Naruto said that day that’s got him all worked up. Naruto had meant every word of course, at the time. He was prepared to take Gaara down if need be, but it was different now. Gaara was different, and it wasn’t like Naruto had _wanted_ to. But once Gaara got something in his head… Naruto cleared his throat. ”I don’t know why you’re saying this stuff. I’m trying to understand but I can’t read your mind. You know my interrogation skills are terrible…” Naruto half-heartedly chuckled. “Help me.”

Still Gaara said nothing.

Naruto continued. “I can say this. I love you, Gaara. I know you hate when I say those words, because other people didn’t mean it. But I don’t care. Because I mean it. And I’m sorry that I can’t take back what I said that day. Because I meant it. But if it’s any reassurance, I like to think I meant it more hypothetically,” he chuckled lightly again, still trying to lighten the mood. Get Gaara to look at him. “Like, if I _had_ to. Not that I’d _like_ to.” Naruto smiled weakly, as a peace offering. A “please, I don’t want to fight right now.”

Nothing changed in Gaara’s demeanor. In fact, whatever was stirring in his eyes seemed even more resolved. He looked so dejected. “I understand now, Naruto. Why you told me that they were the first to accept you. That you would protect them at all costs, even at my expense. I understand that it was because you wanted me to know that I would always come second to you.”

For fuck’s sake, Gaara. Leave it to him to always come up with the craziest conclusions. First the whole, “I must kill to have a purpose in life” thing and now this? Naruto didn’t even know what to say. “ _Gaara_.”

He moved so that Naruto was no longer touching him. “I think that I need to return to Suna.”

“What are you talking about? You still have two days here.” Naruto moved closer.

This time Gaara blocked him with a thicker fog of sand, a warning. “I can leave when I want.”

“You’re in the middle of an important political decision with three other nations. You can’t just up and leave. Tsunade—”

“ _You_ can leave when you want.” Gaara said, still looking into Naruto’s eyes.

“That’s not true.”

Gaara opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked away, staring off into nothing for awhile. Then another accusation came out of him, almost hesitantly. “...Where were you?” Gaara whispered so low that Naruto had barely heard it. That’s because Gaara wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answer. But all the same he asked it, because he had to know, and Naruto didn’t look like he knew what the heck to say.

Naruto fumbled with his words. “I was just hungry. I went to Ichiraku after the meeting.”

Gaara shook his head. He looked so… defeated, even though he was still wearing that same emotionless mask. “...Where were you?” His voice broke. Not in the sense of some school girl wailing out, or sobbing. His voice broke in the way only his could. A slight raspiness. A running out of air. He couldn’t even make eye contact with Naruto, let alone breathe properly.

Naruto rushed to him, sand wall be damned. It felt like sandpaper rubbing against him, not enough to take skin but enough to be uncomfortable. And it was uncomfortable, holding Gaara in his arms and Gaara standing stock still, willing him away, incapable of reciprocating.

Gaara just stood there, off in his own head, and Naruto was afraid that nothing he did or said would change anything.

“You were with him.” Gaara said.

“No.” But the truth is that he was. He had gone to see Sasuke again, despite the better judgement of everyone, including his partner. But it wasn’t what Gaara thought. He just needed to _see_ him. To know that he was okay. But Gaara would never understand. So he just had to lie to keep the peace, especially with the sand wrapping around his legs the way it was.

“Don’t touch me right now,” Gaara said, and it broke Naruto’s heart.

“I love you,” Naruto said. “I’ve loved you ever since I realized that you understood me in a way no one else could. And I understand you. I wanted to save you, Gaara. I’m trying to, everyday. When I thought you were gone… there was nothing left. I love you. I want to love you. Just let me love you—”

“No.” He shook his head. “ _I_ love you. You love him. You’re obsessed with him.”

“He’s just a friend,” Naruto said.

“He’s not your friend. He hates you. He tried to kill you, and you still love him.”

The sand starts wrapping around Naruto, so tight to the point it hurts.

“Gaara, please. Sasuke is just… a brother to me,” Naruto gasps out over the tightness around his chest.

“You’re lying. I don’t feel for Kankuro what you feel for Sasuke.”

Naruto tried to reach out to him, but he couldn’t move. Would he… Would he have to fight him? This was the worst it had ever been. Gaara had been physical before, but… “Gaara, let me go. I think we need a minute. I’ll just…”

“You’re not leaving again,” he demanded, holding his head in his hands. He’s trying to keep himself together, but he’s clearly at the breaking point.

“Okay. I just think I need to take a step back, because you’re hurting me right now.”

“You’re hurting _me_ ,” Gaara said, his voice rising.

Naruto was reminded of the scream he had emitted at the chunnin exams when Sasuke had penetrated his ultimate defense. A blood curdling scream. Naruto didn’t like to think of it. And he didn’t like how close Gaara’s voice was to it right now.

“I thought of you as a friend,” Gaara said, almost in a daze. “I used to think that word was meaningless, but then…” The sand started to wane, falling to the floor lifelessly. “A soul needs a purpose, I told you that. I thought mine was killing, but then you said I could be more. You _made_ me want more, to be able to share this life with another person. To one day be needed by someone… _you_. But I don’t want to be just your friend.”

With the newfound mobility in his arms, Naruto had a choice to make: shove Gaara and run... or hold him. But we’re talking about Naruto here, so of course he chose to hold Gaara flush against his own body. He ignored the ache in his limbs and torso, like he always did. Because, like he’d said, this wasn’t the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

That thought alone terrified him. But Naruto loved Gaara, more than he could ever fear him, even if Gaara didn’t believe it.

Gaara was stubborn, that much Naruto had learned. Words like love, hate, need, they all meant nothing to him. Gaara only understood one thing, the physical. That’s what their fight all those years ago had taught Naruto. The only way he had gotten through to Gaara then was by beating him half to death.

Now, these days, he had other ways of showing Gaara things.

He had just received a big confession, probably the closest thing to an I love you he’d ever get, and he wanted Gaara to know that he really felt the same… to believe him. Naruto ran his fingers through Gaara's deep red hair and said, “I need you,” with a chaste kiss.

“Naruto—”

“We’re dating Gaara. I think we’re at least a little past friends.” He chuckled, kissing him again to keep him from protesting any further. Gaara eventually relented and with the sand gone and Gaara in his arms, Naruto deepened the kiss.

He didn’t waste his time waiting for any physical responses though.

Gaara was never one to shiver or moan in his grasp, much less actually verbalize his satisfaction (or lack of at this point). Of course, Naruto had fantasies of Gaara riding him hot and heavy, begging him to “take me harder, dobe,” but that wasn’t Gaara. That was…

He shook the thought of the other man out of his head and lead Gaara to his bedroom. There was nothing wrong with the way Gaara was, he just knew not to wait for any signs of affirmation from him. He just had to trust his “Gaara instincts.” The man wouldn’t let him do to him anything he didn’t want. That much he believed.

“Sorry, it’s a mess in here, still,” Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. He cleared the bed as best as he could and grandiosely gestured towards it. “There,” he grinned, but there was something more intense than usual about it. Something in his eyes that wasn’t as innocent as his usual goofy, blond-headed, ball of energy self.

Gaara liked when Naruto looked at him like that, but he couldn’t help wondering how Naruto looked at Sasuke when they were alone. And, if he only looked at Gaara like that because he was the substitute for the man's ex-partner, the stupid Uchiha. Stupid because, he always wondered to himself, how could anyone in their right mind give up this?

The way Naruto gently guided him out of his clothes and pressed his naked self flush against him, his naked self. He wanted to tell him how much he liked it. How much he wanted it. How much he _needed_ it, now and every day for the rest of his life, but he didn’t know how.

It was never simple to say to Naruto Uzumaki all of the things he wanted to say to Naruto Uzumaki, much less the things he had to say about him. And he was too embarrassed or unsure of himself to _show_ Naruto _them,_ so it all was just left unsaid. Especially over the three years of his absence (an absence undertaken because of Sasuke no less).

And then after Naruto rescued Gaara after the three year break, they had just jumped into this thing without really… ever saying the stuff they hadn’t had the chance to before.

Why?

Because of hormones of course. The two had changed. Gaara had grown and Naruto had all but turned into a greek god physically. Boys being boys, Naruto had just showed the least bit of interest in Gaara in that way and they stuck to it. Jumped at the opportunity faster than either would probably like to admit.

It was more than enough for Gaara, because he felt as though Naruto had already given him everything he needed emotionally, he saved him for god’s sake, but he knew that something in Naruto wanted more. He felt as though, when Naruto fucked him, he was thinking of someone else. And three guesses who that someone might be.

“Gaara?” Naruto asked. He’d had Gaara’s dick in his mouth moments prior. He took it out to speak. “Is this okay?”

Gaara nodded.

Naruto waited for a second, seemingly unsure. “Okay.” He reached up to kiss Gaara passionately and then he went back to what he was doing.

It wasn’t that Gaara was more… unresponsive than usual. It was the fact that he was just as unresponsive as usual that had Naruto feeling the way he was… However that was. He couldn’t understand it himself.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t hard. Gaara was quite hard, as always. He was always very responsive in that way, but other than that, he didn’t do or say anything. No hair tugs. No moans. No writhing. Maybe a deep breath every now and again if he fucks him hard enough but that’s about it.

Naruto would think he didn’t even want to have sex if it wasn’t for the fact that their relationship was always better afterwards. Faith restored or whatever, for a little bit at least.

But Naruto would be lying if he said he didn’t want Gaara to… He didn’t know, take initiative? Not in the sense of fucking Naruto himself, but if he could just moan, even if he was faking, that wouldn’t hurt the blond’s ego as much as the seemingly lifeless, uninterested body before him.

With one last suck, he felt a few muscles in Gaara’s body move. His pale hand clutched the covers beside them just a little tighter, and he came into the leaf ninja’s mouth.

Naruto swallowed like always, never wanting to give Gaara a reason to believe he rejected any part of him, even if that’s all Gaara ever made him feel in bed. Unwanted.

Ugh. This wasn’t the vision he had in his head of tonight. He honestly just wanted to take a shower and call it a day. “We can stop here,” Naruto said.

Gaara looked towards the far wall, not even paying Naruto a glance. “You can finish.”

“I’m fine.”

Gaara looked at his private for a split second before looking away. “You’re still…?”

“I have to take a shower anyway. It’s fine,” he said getting up.

What? Gaara’s couldn’t believe his eyes as Naruto turned to leave. Just seconds ago he was saying he needed him and now the blond was going to go relieve himself in the shower? He’d prefer his own hands to Gaara? It was like a slap in the face.

He didn’t know what to say as he watched the man gather his clothes from his drawers and head to the door.

It was only seconds before he had crossed to doorway that the kazekage spoke up. “Are you that dissatisfied [queue hamilton] with me?”

Naruto stopped.

Gaara sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. It really was time for him to leave.

Naruto turned around and looked at the man. The man he had both held and made love to. Befriended and loved. Protected and fought against. He had missed when things were simple between them, but he doubted there was ever a time to begin with. It was always like this, a struggle. But looking at Gaara, he knew that it could never not be worth it. Gaara was perfect in every way, even though he had changed so much. He had lost the characteristic petite frame that Naruto had once known him to possess during their younger years, but he was just as insanely attractive to Naruto. He relished looking over his more mature body. He was really becoming a man, and not only that, he was the kazekage for goodness sakes.

He was mr. cool calm and collected. The mystery of the sand. But to Naruto, he would always just be Gaara. And he loved him. He wanted him. He meant every word. Yes, there was a time he had wanted Sasuke. Loved him, made loved to him. He was his first in every way, and he will always, in a way love him and want to help him against even his own better judgement. But there’s a difference between old love and new.

There’s a difference between loving and being in love. It’s the difference between what was and what you’re choosing now, and God, Naruto was in love with Gaara. And he wanted to choose Gaara not just today, but every day for the rest of his life. He wanted Gaara to let him love him, and to want him in this way.

But it seems like he just doesn’t, which is why Naruto is so confused. “Am I… dissatisfied with you?” Naruto repeated, not being able to comprehend what he was hearing. “I think it’s me who you’re dissatisfied with.”

Gaara quirked a nonexistent eyebrow. “You’re the one who’s leaving. Again.”

“Because I felt like I was assaulting you or something. You were just laying there. Why would I want to...” Naruto started without thinking properly.

Gaara’s face, for once, reflected exactly how he felt.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Naruto said, but the damage was done.

Gaara began to gather his clothing hastily, folding in on himself a bit as if he were uncomfortable only now, with Naruto’s eyes on him.

“You don’t have to… I didn’t mean--”

The sand cut him off, but he pushed past it like always. Sand be damned. His skin would pay for it later.

He pulled the resisting sand ninja once again, back into his arms. “Listen to me.” It hurt Naruto to see the look of pain and embarrassment written all over Gaara’s face. It only fueled him to get these words out as quickly as possibly. “I want you. It’s not that anything you’re doing turns me off or anything. Or that you’re not doing enough. It’s nothing like that.”

This seemed to calm Gaara a little. Not enough, but just enough to stop trying to get out of his grasp.

“I just… I feel like I try to show you in every way that I want you, but in bed… I don’t mind taking care of you. It makes me feel good to make you feel good. I don’t mind if I do all the work but…” He wanted to get this out just right so that Gaara understood exactly what he meant. “You just don’t really tell me that you like it or anything. You don’t exactly make any noises. I feel like I’m completely clueless as to whether I’m forcing you to do this or not, or if I’m doing any of it right or wrong.”

Gaara looked towards the wall again, swallowing a lump in his throat. He said almost inaudibly, “But… you’re always doing it right.”

Naruto blushed. Gaara did as well.

“Um, thank you,” He scratched the back of his neck grinning. “I… that made me feel good. That’s what I’m talking about. I’d like more of that. You don’t have to butter me up or anything, but I’d prefer something every now and again, you know?”

Gaara still didn’t look at him. He was still blushing, but his face. He looked really uncomfortable.

The grin feel from Naruto’s face. “What’s wrong? Did I say something?”

Gaara crossed his arms over his bare chest. Not defensively, but as if to comfort himself. “I… I just can’t.”

“Why?” Naruto leaned closer.

Gaara took a step back, putting up that wall again. Not of sand, of him and his endless defenses. Why wouldn’t he just let Naruto in?

“You can tell me why, can’t you?” Naruto demanded.

Gaara opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked towards the door. His face was the brightest red Naruto had ever seen. “I…” He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at Naruto for what felt like the first time. “It’s embarrassing…”

...Embarrassing? Naruto wanted to laugh. That was all? He was shy? “You don’t have to be shy about it,” Naruto laughed, taking a step closer.

“Naruto.” Gaara said very seriously. “I’m not talking about just being shy. I’m really uncomfortable.”

“Oh.” Naruto stopped laughing. Stopped grinning. “Being with… me?” he held his breath, afraid of what the answer might be.

“Of course not. I love being with you,” Gaara said.

Naruto breathed in for what felt like the first time.

“I just…” Even this was hard for him. Just talking about it.

Naruto took Gaara’s hand into his own and absentmindedly drew circles with his thumb onto the back of his hand. Anything to show him that he was right here, and he always would be.

“Even though it’s been a while, I’m still, even now, getting used to just being around people. Without always being on guard or fearing that they’ll try to kill me. Even now when people move too fast, or… when they touch me…”

Naruto pulled his hand away, but Gaara shook his head. “Not you. I’m just talking about in general. Basic interaction is hard is what I’m trying to say. So this is… it’s just really intense. I’m completely naked and vulnerable. And you’re on top of me… you’re in me.”

Naruto blushed once again. He pulled Gaara closer, into his arms. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Gaara said. “I enjoy being with you. A lot.”

Naruto smiled.

“I just… it’s still hard for me to communicate. Express myself. I don’t want to let you down. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. You’re trying. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Naruto said into the crook of his neck.

“I’m glad you said something,” Gaara said. “I think we don’t say enough sometimes. We should, maybe, talk more.”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, I feel a lot better.” He kissed Gaara’s neck.

He tilted his head giving Naruto permission and suddenly the shower was an afterthought. They were back on the bed.

Naruto’s hands roamed Gaara freely, hoping that his partner hadn’t been lying when he voiced his satisfaction with Naruto’s “abilities.” He traced where his hands moved with his lips, leaving sloppy trails and whispered, sweet nothings of all the things he wanted to do with him all over Gaara’s body.

“I want you to be comfortable,” Naruto said. “But at your own pace. I just want you to know that you can feel free to do anything with me. I’ll never make you feel bad about it or tell anyone. You don’t have to do anything, but I would like… I mean, I don’t care but I wouldn’t mind…”

Gaara offered a rare, half-smile. “Okay. Thank you. I… I would like to try.”

Naruto was getting excited, but he didn’t want to scare Gaara off or push him. He didn’t expect him to do anything crazy, but even just a peck on the lips, Naruto felt, would have him cumming in his pants. He felt like he was an academy boy all over again, getting excited over the prospect of a “first kiss.”

And it would be a first, on Gaara’s end, if it happened. Which, of course, Naruto wasn’t going to push. “Whatever you want,” he assured.

“I don’t know if I want to today,” Gaara said.

“You don’t have to,” Naruto smiled. Even though he was unleashing a slew of curse words in his head. What? He couldn’t help it. He was still going through puberty after all. It’s one thing to have Gaara all to himself, it’s another to have Gaara doing things to him. I mean… the idea of Gaara riding him popped into his head and he almost did cum in his own pants.

He felt a hand on his neck, pulling him back into reality. An angry looking Gaara was there waiting for him.

“W-What?” Naruto asked.

Gaara looked hurt and frustrated. “I’m here.”

“Y-Yes?” Naruto asked.

Gaara pulled him closer, his grip still on his neck. “I’m here… don’t think about anyone else.”

Naruto looked taken aback. “No. You don’t understand. I was thinking about you.”

Gaara’s face went from just plain skeptical to skeptical and shocked. “...Really?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, what about me?” Gaara asked.

Naruto’s face lit up like a christmas tree. “It’s not… I mean… I…”

“Is it inappropriate?” Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded.

“... You can tell me if you want.” Gaara offered, once again looking at the wall.

Naruto’s heart started picking up pace, beating crazily in his chest. “Uh… well.”

Gaara laid down, flat on his back and hesitantly stared up at Naruto, waiting.

Naruto licked his dry lips. “Um, well you… do stuff.”

Gaara kept staring up at him, expectantly albeit blushing as well.

“You… um… _mhm_!” Naruto’s hips jerked back.

Gaara had lifted his leg and hesitantly rubbed his thigh against Naruto’s very excited private part. Naruto stared wide-eyed at him. Gaara started to pull away and towards the edge of the bed. “I…”

“No, no! I liked it,” Naruto assured.

Gaara once again looked skeptical.

Naruto returned them to their previous position and Naruto began kissing him passionately. Tasting him. Breathing him in like he was a drug, and he was at this point. Gaara had it wrong. He wasn’t obsessed with Sasuke, he was addicted to Gaara, the man right here in his arms. “You... were riding me.”

Gaara looked taken aback.

“What I was thinking about, I mean!” Naruto clarified.

Gaara nodded but he couldn’t fight his embarrassment at it all. His attempt at intimacy and now the idea of him… he had considered trying to play out whatever it was that Naruto was thinking but reality check, he can’t even handle hearing about it let alone doing it.

He buried his head in Naruto’s chest and held onto him.

An innocent gesture, but to Naruto’s already heated mind, it was only another turn on threatening to make him lose his mind.

He wanted to take Gaara right now, but with the way things were looking, they might have to stop here for Gaara’s sanity. Gaara had done nothing but make Naruto hornier, but Naruto feared that he had only made the other man uncomfortable—exactly what he was afraid of happening before beginning this.

“Was… I good?” he heard Gaara say into his chest.

That was it, the breaking point of his sanity. He nodded furiously. “Um, yes. You were great.”

Gaara’s grip tightened. “I won’t be good if I try now.”

Was… Was Gaara actually considering it? Naruto didn’t want to push, but if the ideas in his head… Come on! The chance was there apparently. He couldn’t pass this up! “You would do fine.”

Gaara didn’t make any move to do anything.

“And,” Naruto added, “even if you didn’t, I would still enjoy it. Because it’s with you.”

Silence.

Naruto sighed. He realized his mistake too late, once again. “Actually, it’s fine. It’s just a silly—”

“Can you help me?” Gaara said once again into Naruto’s chest. “I could do it I just… I mean, it won’t be good, but if you guide me maybe I… I’m just so embarrassed.”

Naruto nodded so hard he feared his own neck might snap. “Yeah, I can help.” Naruto flipped onto his back, reaching for the lube from his drawer. Please let this be real. Please let this be real. Please let this be real. He turned to Gaara said, “I can do this part.”

Gaara nodded. He always did after all.

Naruto tried to stay focused and not let himself get too excited. He just wanted to grab Gaara before it was too late or he changed his mind, but he tried to just stay focus. Keep Gaara feeling safe and secure. Not so that he could do this, whether Gaara backed out or not was fine and completely up to him. It’s just… no matter what happens, he wanted Gaara to know that his security was the most important thing to him.

He didn’t want to ever knowingly hurt him. If he could avoid it, he would do his damndest to. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers and rubbed it to warm it up. Then he told Gaara, “Okay I’m about to start.”

Gaara nodded.

Naruto took his time, despite everything. He always did. Working one finger in and then the other. Slowly. Meticulously. This was one of the only instances in which he was never rash or impulsive. He had gone quick once or twice before, and even though Gaara had given no protest, he had seen him walking with a bit of a limp the following days. He considered this constantly. That he had to remember that Gaara won’t say too much about the things that are hurting him.

With this in mind, he made a point to say, “You don’t have to, you know. We can just do it the regular way.” Naruto kissed his neck as he added a third digit.

Gaara’s hip jerked slightly. That was rare. Naruto tried to keep hitting that spot. There were no more reactions, but he did notice that Gaara’s fist was clenched. He would assume he was doing something right.

“I want to,” Gaara said.

And so they would. That was that.

When Naruto had finished preparing Gaara, he laid back and pulled Gaara closer. Gaara was becoming kind of unresponsive. Naruto tried to once again take his hand and reassure him. He guided the redhead onto his lap and, even if nothing else happened, his dream had already been fulfilled. Gaara here, in his arms, happy to be with him (according to the redhead himself). That was all he needed. He made a point to tell him so. “You make me so happy Gaara,” He said hot against the other’s neck. “I’m so happy you’re mine. And I’m yours. I swear that to you. I’ve never cheated on you, and I will always be faithful to you… I love you.”

Gaara leaned closer to him, their eyes connecting. “I…” Gaara looked at him and, even though he didn’t smile, Naruto could see the sincerity in those deep, seafoam eyes. “I love you too,” Gaara said, and he placed the ghost of a peck, not even long enough to be a kiss, onto the leaf ninja’s lips.

Naruto followed him, blindly from having kept his eyes closed in complete bliss. He followed the sand ninja and kissed him even more passionately. That peck having done a number on him. He was even more determined to… he didn’t know, show Gaara that it was all worth it. That he was worth it. His heart swelled at having heard those words, “ _I love you_ ,” straight out of Gaara’s own mouth.

Naruto was determined to make it worth Gaara’s while.

He held onto the smaller man’s hips and guided him to awaiting member. He looked to Gaara for permission before doing what he had been waiting to do, but instead of the usual halfnod, Gaara, with a shaky, hesitant hand, gently held onto Naruto’s dick and positioned it himself. He stared at the wall while he did it, but this was too much. Naruto wouldn’t have it. He needed him to look at him.

“Gaara,” he held his face. “Look at me. Please, I need you.”

Gaara was breathing heavy. They were both breathing heavy, and the scent of sex was heavy in their air, fueling them on. Gaara looked at him, blushing as he pushed himself down onto the larger man’s member. He didn’t make much noise, which was expected, but the act of him doing this was enough, more than enough to prove to Naruto that he was into this. The occasional gasp here and there was just a bonus, and Naruto relished in each sound, something he considered for a moment in the back of his head, his higher mind far too occupied with the pleasure.

But back there he considered that there was so much he could appreciate about Gaara because he was Gaara. A peck on the lips nearly sent him over the edge. Just him taking over, even a little, made him go catatonic. A gasp, not even a moan, just an almost silent gasp sent him bucking his hips like crazy. Responses from Gaara were so few and far between that they gave him the chance to actually appreciate everything.

And when Gaara looked at Naruto, bit his lip and asked, “Should I move?” Naruto really did lose it.

He held onto Gaara’s hips and began grinding up into him. Gaara made no noises, but he held onto Naruto like never before. Holding him, close, and eventually moving his hips along to the rhythm Naruto set. Moving just as Naruto guided, and it felt like heaven, for both of them.

But all too soon, they both felt the telltale signs of their orgasms coming.

Gaara looked at Naruto with a sense of worry like he’d never seen, “I’m…”

“Me too,” Naruto said. He kissed Gaara as gently as he could given the situation, which was pretty rough but still endearing. “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

Gaara chased his freedom, moving in a way that would provide plenty of mental material for Naruto’s frequent “personal sessions” in the shower. Naruto moved faster, harder than ever before as well. Blame it on the angle, or blame it on the view. He just couldn’t stop.

Then their bodies tensed. And they came. Gaara, a hot mess in between them and Naruto a hot mess inside of him. Naruto grunted, crying out Gaara’s name and Gaara… Naruto wasn’t sure. Maybe he had imagined it, but before the euphoric high hit him and all his senses went numb, he could’ve sworn he heard a whimper, a moan, something. But then again, maybe he had just imagined in.

“Naruto?”

Naruto stretched and pulled Gaara closer to him. “Yeah?” He kissed his neck and ran his fingers through his red hair.

Gaara shook his head and rested it on Naruto’s chest. “Thank you for taking care of me. And loving me.”

Naruto was taken aback, but he smiled all the same. “You don’t need to thank me. I enjoy it. I want to.” He remembered the promise he made to Lady Chiyo and grinned.

_“Naruto, do an old woman a favor will you. You are the only person in the world who knows the extent of Gaara’s pain. He also knows your pain. Please, look after Gaara.”_

_Of course. You didn’t even have to ask, Granny._

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly been dying to not only start an AO3 account, but also to just really start writing fanfiction in general. ESPECIALLY Naruto ones. I honestly ship everyone with everyone in the show, but the couple of choice for me to start with was this one. NarutoxGaara for life! ~^-^~
> 
> I think they're super cute together and a little under appreciated? Their ability to understand one another as well as the lengths they're willing to go for each other is just... T-T They've impacted each other so much and have stood as central figures in each others lives, so naturally I had to write a long-ass one shot to express my absolute adoration for them.
> 
> Any who~ I really hope you all enjoyed it! I'm thinking the next naruto fanfic will be KibaxHina, NejixLee, or NejixHina. But knowing me it could end up being something like NaruSasu or KisaIta (kisamexitachi). WHATEVER HITS ME XD MWHAHAHA


End file.
